Sonata di Bawah Gerimis
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: Kalau memang aku tak bisa menjadi setangkai mawar yang sempurna untukmu, kenang saja aku sebagai sepotong kelopak mawar kering yang gugur saat berusaha menggapaimu. Happy Valentine's Day, Dobe...


Sebenarnya Key dulu sudah pernah mendoktrin kalau The Last Constellation nggak boleh punya sekuel, soalnya Sasu sudah meninggal. Tapi, gara-gara seseorang di sana yang sadis banget mengajukan _challenge_ buat Key ( menghadirkan tokoh Death Sasuke tapi nggak boleh ngubah genre jadi horor XP ) Gila bener nih orang kurang kerjaan banget. Tapi, daripada Key nggak ada ide buat nulis Valentine's fict, yasud! Kuterima tantanganmu dengan senang hati, Nee! Tapi, jangan lupa ongkosnya kasih video yang kemarin itu.... *puppy eyes* ( Nah low... pasti pada mikir kalau video rated M.. ya kan? Dasar ngeres! XDD )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya Om Kishi

Lagu My Valentine milik Martina McBride ~ Biar feelnya dapet, puter di belakang yah? **^^b**

**Pairing :** Death Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Rating :** T

**Keterangan Lain : **

**POV ****Mozaik 1 :** Naruto's POV ~ Tokoh "KAU" adalah Sasuke Uchiha

**POV ****Mozaik 2** : Sasuke's POV ~ Tokoh "KAU" adalah Naruto Uzumaki

**Kalimat bercetak miring :** Flashback

Happy Reading

* * *

**.**

**~Sonata di Bawah Gerimis~**

Gugusan Mozaik yang Tercecer**  
**

**.**

**By K3Y****-1-4R00R4**

**Mozaik 1**

Musim yang panjang. Namanya musim sepi, musim senyap, atau musim hening. Aku seperti merpati yang dipotong sebelah sayapnya. Selalu berputar-putar dalam sebuah pasungan tak kasat mata dan ingin sekali melepaskan diri. Belenggu itu bernama setan. Setan kesunyian.

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, dan aku benar-benar seorang pecundang.

Aku masih duduk di taman ini selama beberapa jam terakhir. Banyak orang lalu lalang di depanku. Hampir semuanya berpasangan. Mereka saling bergelayut dalam satu genggaman. Saling bertukar kehangatan dalam malam yang dingin ini. Seolah-olah mereka menciptakan dunia sendiri. Saling berbagi hati atas nama cinta.

"_Apa kau percaya keabadian, Dobe?" tanyamu kala itu. Dan aku yang bodoh hanya bisa terperangah. Lama mencerna apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau utarakan. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar kalau itu sebuah awal petaka. Kemudian kau meninggalkan aku sendiri. Bahkan kini... meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya._

Namamu Sasuke Uchiha. Dan kau adalah kenangan dari potongan sayapku yang lain.

Aku menggigit kuku sambil melayangkan pandang pada jalan setapak berbatu di depanku. Taman ini sangat bersih. Saking bersihnya sampai tak ada bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarku. Yang ada hanya pohon-pohon peneduh, sebuah patung perunggu yang tak lagi berkilat, keran air dari kuningan, dan sebuah air mancur. Air itulah satu-satunya sumber bunyi yang masih bersuara. Benar-benar senyap dan terasa begitu kosong.

Mataku yang terus berputar sesekali melirik pada benda bulat yang melingkar di jari manisku. Hatiku masih saja berjengit bila mataku bertumpu padanya. Cincin pernikahan ini belum sekali pun kulepaskan sejak kau memasangkannya di jariku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku sama sekali tak berniat melepasnya. Apalagi menggantinya dengan cincin yang lain.

Aku tak akan menikah lagi seumur hidup.

Kulihat sepasang sejoli berjalan melintasiku. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang, namun warna pirangnya itu lebih mentah dari rambutku, dan seorang lelaki berkulit pucat berambut hitam yang setia digelayuti olehnya. Si gadis mendekap sebuah buket bunga berwarna emas. Aku sedikit menduga kalau bunga itu dilapisi cairan cokelat. Aku senyum terkulum. Malam Valentine selalu indah bagi mereka yang mempunyai cinta di sisi.

"_Naruto! Coba makan ini!" katamu sambil menyuapkan sebatang lilin __pink yang tak dinyalakan ke mulutku. Aku mencoba menghindar. Memangnya kau kira aku manusia mutan apa? Sampai setega itu kau menyuruhku makan lilin padat, Sasuke? Tapi, akhirnya kau berhasil memasukkan lilin sial itu ke mulutku. Tak peduli bagaimana kuatnya aku berontak._

"_Baka Teme! Uhuk!" Aku terbatuk dan memuntahkan lilin itu. "Kau mau membunuhku ya?"_

_Lagi-lagi kau tertawa dan menyumpalkan lilin yang lain ke mulutku. "Rasakan dulu, Dobe!"_

_Aku hampir menceki__kmu. Tapi, ketika aku merasakan sisa potongan lilin yang masih tertinggal di mulutku, aku baru tahu kalau ini bukan lilin sebenarnya._

"_Cokelat?" decahku kagum._

_Kau mengangguk sambil menunjukkan batangan lilin yang lain. "Cokelat rasa stroberi yang kucetak seperti lilin. Bagaimana menurutmu, Dobe?" Kau mengerling. Aku masih tertegun seperti anak kecil menyaksikan sulap. Sama sekali tak terpikir olehku kau akan melakukan ini._

"_Selamat Hari Valentine, Dobe..." katamu sambil mengecup bibirku. Aku merasa ada hentakan hebat pada jantungku. Kedua sayapku melayang ke angkasa. Aku baru tahu apa itu cinta._

Tanganku menyentuh beberapa lembar kartu ucapan yang tadi tersimpan rapat di balik jaketku. Hampir semua berwarna pink. _Sial._ Aku kini benci warna pink. Aku bukan lagi orang penuh cinta seperti dulu. Naruto yang sekarang adalah seorang manusia dingin yang tak mau lagi membuka hatinya untuk sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Jantungku sudah terkoyak. Pembuluh darah di balik kulitku telah lama terurai dan putus. Aku tak kenal lagi apa itu jatuh cinta karena hatiku sudah terpatri ketat dengan borgol bernama kerinduan. Aku adalah makhluk kesepian karena memang kuumpankan diriku sendiri pada sunyi. Aku bukan Naruto Uzumaki yang dulu. Aku yang sekarang adalah iblis putus asa, yang sudah terlalu lama dibakar dalam neraka. Kau tahu apa nama neraka itu, Teme? Namanya "_Kehilanganmu_."

Kartu-kartu itu sekarang berserakan di sebelahku. Setiap tahun pada malam 13 Februari, aku akan mendapatkan _Valentine's day_ _cards_ dari Uchiha Itachi dan Haruno Sakura. Kedua kakak ipar yang baik itu selalu mengirimiku kartu. Karena pada nyatanya kau takkan pernah bisa lagi mengirimkan ucapan semacam itu untukku. Mereka ingin menggantikan tugasmu untuk membahagiakanku. Sebenarnya aku selalu memberikan apresiasi positif pada niat baik mereka. Namun, tetap saja. Bagiku kau tetaplah yang terbaik, Sasuke.

"Aku benci hidup. Aku benci hidup..." Aku menelan kekesalanku sendiri. Aku lelah menanti mati. Aku sedih karena terlalu lama membiarkanmu sendirian di surga. Apa di surga kau juga sedang bertukar kado dan ucapan, Teme? Apa Cupid sedang berdansa bersama Psyche dan kau memandang kemesraan mereka dengan iri? Apa surga juga riuh rendah seperti perayaan di bumi? Apa kau merindukan aku berada di dekatmu, Sasuke?

Kuraba ukiran sulur timbul tenggelam di sekeliling cincinku. Bunga-bunga bintang itu memancarkan aura penderitaan. Lekukan yang indah itu mengingatkan aku pada wajahmu. Sepasang mata onyx dingin yang selalu menatapku penuh sayang. Sebuah bibir tipis yang selalu mendentingkan ketukan surgawi. Namun sayang, hidungmu yang bangir sempurna sudah lama sekali tak mau mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia sudah menghentikan jalan nafasmu. Dia tak mau lagi membantumu bertahan hidup. Akhirnya, seluruh ragamu pergi dariku.

"Milikmu adalah Milikku..." Berkali-kali kuucapkan arti kata-kata yang juga tercetak di sisi dalam cincin ini. Bahasa Ibrani adalah bahasa kesukaan Gaara. Dulu kau sempat benci sekali pada sahabat kita itu. Namun, akhirnya dia juga 'kan yang memesankan cincin ini? Sebuah _master piece_ tak ternilai, yang akhirnya menjadi simbol pernikahan kita, Teme.

"_The Pegasus Constellation..." Kau berbisik__ padaku. "Saksi awal kisah kita."_

Omong kosong. Mana Pegasus-mu itu, Teme? Apa sekarang dia sedang terkena depresi berat sehingga tak bertahta di langit utara seperti biasa? Apa dia sedang menangis sendu karena melihat penderitaanmu yang terpaksa menghabiskan malam Valentine sendirian tanpa aku? Mana Pegasus itu? Aku ingin menghajarnya. Dia adalah saksi bisu yang tega mengiringi kematianmu. Apa kau ingat, Teme? Saat kau terbaring kaku di pelukanku, benda terakhir yang kau lihat adalah gugusan jelek terbalik itu. Dia yang mengantar jalanmu ke surga. Dia yang menyatukan kita, tapi Pegasus itu jugalah yang telah memisahkan kita!

"Seandainya kau masih hidup, malam tanggal 13 Februari-ku nggak akan semuram ini, Teme. Kita akan bergandengan menelusuri trotoar sambil sesekali berbelok pada sebuah toko. Mencari buku bagus atau kepingan cokelat kismis sebagai kado Valentine esok hari." Kartu ucapan yang kupegang mulai basah karena ada sebercak air bening yang berasal dari mataku. "Kenapa kau nggak datang malam ini, Teme? Kenapa kau nggak mau mencari kado Valentine bersamaku? Apa bidadari di surga jauh lebih menarik daripada aku? Sehingga kau nggak mau berpisah dari mereka walau hanya untuk sekedar turun... _menjengukku_?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Cowok ABG bersyal hijau itu menjatuhkan segepok buku tepat di depanku. Dia minta maaf berkali-kali dan memunguti bukunya. Aku terpaksa mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu.

"Buku tugas ya? Kok banyak sekali?" tanyaku sok basa-basi. Aku tak mau dia terus-terusan merasa tak enak karena telah mengganggu ketenanganku.

"Bukan. Ini hanya bacaan ringan." Dia menjawab sambil masih memunguti bukunya.

"Kau nggak punya pacar ya? Ini 'kan malam Valentine," cetusku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" dia balik bertanya. "Namaku Konohamaru Sarutobi. Kakak siapa?"

"Naruto..." jawabku cepat. "Ajak pacarmu melihat festival drama di balai konser. Malam ini malam yang spesial 'kan? Besok sudah tanggal 14, Hari Valentine..."

"Pacarku nggak biasa lihat drama." Dia tersenyum padaku. "Pacarku buku ini, Naruto-san..."

Lagi-lagi liang nafasku seperti diketuk keras-keras. Aku baru tahu kalau cinta banyak sekali bentuknya. Dan anak ini sama sekali tak kesepian meski melewatkan malam Valentine sendirian hanya ditemani buku-buku. Sedangkan aku? Aku punya Kyuubi, anjingku. Aku juga punya The Last Constellation, novelmu. Aku punya kawan-kawan yang bisa menghiburku. Seharusnya aku bersyukur. Tapi, tetap saja aku sakit karena ketiadaanmu, Sasuke.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Teme..." bisikku padamu setelah Konohamaru pergi. "Jangan salahkan aku karena aku terus-terusan meratapi kepergianmu..."

Aku mendongak. Langit sangat gelap. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Tapi, aku tak berniat sama sekali untuk pergi dari taman ini. Aku masih menunggu kedatanganmu, Teme.

"_Katakan kau berkawan kalau kau sedang kesepian. Katakan kau kesepian saat keadaan ramai_." Aku sering mengucapkan itu sebelum tidur. Seperti sebuah mantra penenang jiwa yang kuyakini sangat manjur. _Well_, aku memang alumnus murid rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi, aku masih seratus persen waras kalau soal cinta. Masa laluku memang kelam. Aku pernah tersesat di dunia khayalan setelah lima bulan kematianmu. Akhirnya aku terdampar di bangsal mengerikan itu. Aku dikurung dan dianggap gila. Padahal para dokter itu tak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali bayanganmu, Teme...

Jangan salahkan aku.

* * *

**Mozaik 2**

Aku menatapmu, Naruto. Aku sedang menatapmu.

Aku masih bisa merasakan rambut pirangmu menebarkan aroma lemon basah saat tertiup angin. Aku masih bisa mencium parfum kesukaanmu yang baunya mirip _earl grey_. Aku di sini Naruto. Aku ada di belakangmu.

"Naruto..." Aku merasakan desahan nafasku tak lagi menimbulkan uap. "Jangan menangis..."

Kau tak mendengarku. Aku yakin kau tak akan pernah bisa mendengarku.

Siapakah aku? Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Suamimu. Seorang petualang nekat yang ingin menemui kekasihnya meski harus melintasi dunia arwah dan dunia manusia. Aku bukan hantu. Aku bukan roh. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan. Aku adalah sepotong kenangan yang ingin kembali padamu, Dobe. Aku lelaki sialan yang membawa potongan sebelah sayapmu. Aku orang yang semasa hidup tega membedah hatimu dan membantainya habis-habisan dengan pengkhianatan. Kini aku terjepit diantara ngarai, tebing dan jurang-jurang, karena aku sendiri begitu menderita dalam dosa. Dosa yang kini harus ku pertanggung jawabkan karena sudah terlalu banyak membuatmu menangis.

Kupandang setangkai mawar merah di tanganku. Aku hebat 'kan, Naruto? Kau tahu tidak dari mana mawar ini kudapatkan? Aku mengumpulkan kembali kelopak-kelopak kering yang kau tabur di atas makamku. Aku membalutnya dengan mimpi dan pengharapan. Kemudian Sang Venus yang begitu mencintai lelaki, membantuku. Dia berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku bisa mempersembahkan mawar kering ini untukmu sebagai hadiah Valentine esok hari.

"Teme... kembalilah, Teme..." Kau memanggilku sambil menitikkan air mata. Aku benci sekali, Naruto. Bukan benci padamu, tentu saja. Tapi, aku benci pada mataku. Aku sudah tak bisa menangis lagi. Bulatan hitam ini tak mau lagi memancarkan emosi dari setiap desah nafasku. Tentu saja itu karena aku memang sudah tak punya nafas.

"Cupid..." Kau mendesah lagi. "Katakan pada Cupid agar dia mau membantumu minta izin pada Tuhan untuk menemuiku malam ini, Sasuke..."

"Jujur, Naruto..." jawabku, "...selama ada di alam kematian itu, aku belum pernah sekali pun bertemu Cupid. Aku tak kenal dia siapa. Aku tak pernah melihat dia memanah jantung manusia seperti yang selama ini diceritakan dalam kronik-kronik pendek. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak pernah mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Siapa dia, Naruto? Katakan padaku siapa dia kalau kau memang mau aku menemuinya..."

Lagi-lagi, kau tak mendengarku. Kau hanya diam dalam gelap dan mematung.

"_Selamanya aku akan setia!" janjiku di depanmu. S__aat itu kita sedang berdiri di pinggir sungai. Menafsirkan kepiawaian alam. Berusaha menghapuskan batasan ruang dan waktu._

"_Aku juga cinta padamu!" balasmu. "Aku yakin kita akan selalu bersama, Sasuke! Aku yakin!"_

_Saat itu dapat kulihat betapa manisnya wajahmu. Matamu berbinar-binar cantik seperti batu saphir yang dilihat di bawah nyala lilin keperakan. Kau diam tak bergerak saat kutarik badanmu menyatu dengan badanku. Kau membenamkan wajah bulanmu di dadaku. Kita saling berteriak tanpa suara. Sudah tak sanggup lagi menyatakan cinta karena benda itu sudah terlalu meluap-luap. Terlalu penuh mengisi ruang hati kita dan tak kan pernah terberai._

"Naruto, pulanglah ke rumah..." bisikku pilu. "Sebentar lagi hujan turun dan kau tak bawa payung." Namun, kau hanya diam tak menjawab sambil sesekali mengelus cincinmu.

Aku jadi ingin memporandakan bumi. Dengan begitu kau akan bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Kau takkan bisu lagi saat ku ajak bicara begini. Aku kesal sekali! Aku lelah! Aku tak mampu menerima kenyataan kalau kau tak bisa lagi mendengarkanku! Aku tak bisa menerimanya, Naruto! Aku ingin kau bisa merasakan kalau aku ada di sini!

_Ketika itu,__ aku mulai lumpuh dan sama sekali tak bisa berjalan. Ragaku sudah sangat kelelahan karena harus selalu tergolek di kursi roda. Bahkan aku kerap berdoa agar malaikat maut segera menjemputku. Di benakku selalu terbayang kematian yang damai, yang sangat dirindukan. Tapi, aku sadar kalau aku masih memiliki kau, Dobe... Seorang kekasih yang ku yakini sangat setia menungguku siang malam. Aku sempat shock saat mendengar kau akan menikah dengan Sabaku no Gaara. Tapi aku menguatkan hati sampai bersikeras datang ke pernikahanmu. Karena aku tahu, setelah hari itu aku takkan bisa lagi memilikimu. Akhirnya terjadilah kronologi itu. Cincin yang seharusnya kau pasang di jari manis Gaara terjatuh di bawah kursi rodaku. Kau memelukku dengan tangis saat tak kuasa menatapku dalam keadaan lumpuh. Sampai akhirnya Gaara, lelaki kecil berambut merah itu, melepaskan kau untukku. Dia memberikan cincin pernikahannya untuk kau pasangkan di jariku. Setelah itu kita berjanji untuk selalu mencintai. Ikatan suci telah tersimpul rapi di antara kita. Kita adalah suami-istri._

"Sayangnya hidupku hanya sebentar..." ucapku seolah kau akan mendengarnya. "Malam setelah pernikahan itu aku dipanggil untuk kembali ke sisi-Nya. Aku masih ingat saat aku tergolek seperti batu di pelukanmu. Apa kau percaya kalau saat itu aku sama sekali tak mampu merasakan angin malam yang menusuk? Apa kau percaya kalau sebenarnya malaikat maut sudah berjaga di sisi kanan-kiriku saat kau mulai melingkarkan lenganmu di pinggangku?" Aku diam sebentar dan melanjutkan tuturku. "Saat itu aku sebenarnya masih ingin mematri kenangan tentang wajahmu di pikiranku, Naruto. Aku juga masih ingin mengucapkan kata-kata manis sebelum pergi. Tapi, aku keburu kehabisan waktu. Maaf, kalau aku hanya bisa berucap "Aishiteru" tanpa sepenggal kesan pun yang bisa kau kenangkan..."

Gerimis mulai turun. Kau belum juga beranjak dari taman kota ini. Air mancur di tengah-tengah mulai berbaur dengan air langit yang mulai mengambil alih udara malam. Sesekali kau mengusap-usap kedua belah tanganmu yang kedinginan. Aku sangat berharap kau tidak memiliki jantung yang lemah, Dobe. Seandainya iya, kau tentu tak akan kuat lama-lama menahan udara dingin dengan oksigen yang mungkin sudah sangat tipis seperti ini.

Butir-butir perak bening gerimis mulai berjatuhan dan menukik sampai terlempar ke atas helaian rambut pirangmu. Aku ingin sekali membersihkan tetesan air itu dari kepalamu. Tapi sayang tanganku sudah bukan sebuah materi nyata. Sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya kenangan. Aku tak kuasa lagi menyentuh apapun di sini. Aku sudah mencoba. Tapi, dengan lemahnya, tanganku menembus helaian rambutmu, menandakan aku hanya gumpalan udara kosong tak wajar yang melayang-layang di kekelaman malam 13 Februari.

Lonceng jam di ujung jalan besar berdentang dua belas kali. Kau menoleh pada benda tua itu dan tersenyum. Hari sudah berganti. _Inikah yang dinamakan Hari Valentine, Dobe?_

"Sasuke, kau dengar lonceng itu 'kan?" ucapmu girang. Padahal kau sendiri tak sadar sama sekali sejak tadi aku berdiri di belakangmu.

"Iya, Dobe. Aku dengar," jawabku kelu. ( Dan aku yakin kau pun tak mendengarnya lagi )

"Tahun ini aku merayakan _Valentine's Day_ sendirian, Teme. Tapi, tak apa sih. Soalnya hati yang kugunakan untuk merayakan Valentine tahun ini, masih sama dengan hati yang kugunakan untuk merayakan Valentine saat masih bersamamu. Hatiku masih ini, Teme. Belum berubah sedikit pun. Masih hati yang kugunakan untuk mencintaimu seperti dulu!"

Aku terdesak dengan jeritan jiwaku sendiri. Ucapanmu lebih tajam dari kilatan bilah katana bagi cintaku yang sedang menderita. Aku rindu padamu, Dobe. Seandainya saja aku bisa memelukmu sekarang...

Bisa kulihat matamu memutari seluruh taman ini. Kau menatap iri pada beberapa sejoli muda yang sedang asyik bercumbu rayu di bawah pohon _willow_ yang sekarang daunnya telah basah disapu gerimis. Kau pasti membayangkan kalau mereka itu adalah _kita_. Aku yang memelukmu dan kau membenamkan kepala di dadaku. Kita saling menukar nafas dalam sebuah kecupan hangat. Tapi, itu tak mungkin lagi Dobe. Mustahil. Aku sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

**( Backsound : My Valentine by ****Martina McBride)**

Kau mengeluarkan sebuah kado biru dari balik jaket tebalmu. Kado itu berbentuk hati. Seolah-olah dialah yang akan mewakili perasaanmu padaku.

"Sasuke, aku harus menyerahkan kado ini ke mana agar bisa sampai ke tanganmu?" bisikmu sambil mengusap setitik gerimis yang turun dari matamu sendiri.

Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan sebuah teriakan. Aku berharap kau akan dengarkan aku. "Ke belakangmu, Naruto. Aku ada di belakangmu!"

"Sasuke, kasih tau aku..." Kau menunduk. "Apa kado ini harus kuletakkan di dekat batu nisanmu? Aku ingin kau menerimanya, Sasuke... setidaknya..." Kau berhenti dan mencoba menelan tangisanmu. "Setidaknya agar kau selalu ingat aku saat berada di surga..."

Aku menekan dadaku. Dulu dada ini sering terasa kaku saat penyakitku itu mulai menjalarinya. Tapi sekarang, dadaku sakit karena aku mati-matian menahan gelisah.

"Sasuke..." bisikmu lagi. "Di mana aku bisa menemukan kantor pos dengan tujuan 'surga'...?"

"Tidak perlu, Naruto!" Aku berusaha membuatmu mengerti kehadiranku. "Aku ada di sini! Berbaliklah, sayang! Kumohon, Naruto! Aku ada di belakangmu sekarang..."

"Teme, ayo jawablah..." Kau mengusap wajahmu yang sudah berselaput tetesan gerimis.

"Naruto! Aku disini! Menengoklah, Dobe!" teriakku. Tapi, suaraku hanya menggema dalam keheningan yang kosong. Suaraku hanya terdengar di alamku sendiri_. Bukan di alam Naruto._

"Sasuke, aku akan letakkan dia di sini. Kalau memang kau sudi turun dari langit, ambillah kado ini untukmu..." Tanganmu yang bergetar meletakkan kado itu di samping tempat dudukmu. Kursi kayu panjang itu menerima kadomu dalam diam.

"_Happy Valentine's Day_, Sasuke..." bisikmu getir, "aku selalu mencintaimu..."

Tanganku berusaha meraihmu, Dobe. Namun aku tak bisa jua menggapaimu. Jemariku berkali-kali menembus tubuhmu. Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau keburu berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Aku merasakah perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan saat kau mulai menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dengan perasaan hancur kuletakkan mawar merah dalam genggamanku ke kursi kayu yang tadi kau duduki, di samping kado yang kau berikan untukku. Biarlah gerimis saja yang akan meluluh lantakkan bunga naas ini. Aku tak mau membawanya pulang ke alamku. Bahkan aku ingin mencambuki diri agar aku tak ingat lagi dengan kepedihan ini.

"Dobe..." panggilku putus asa, "kembalilah, Dobe... Aku di sini..."

Namun, tanpa kusangka, kau menoleh lagi ke belakang. Aku masih menunggu dengan tegang. Matamu nanar dan tertuju pada mawar merah yang baru saja kuletakkan. Tanpa kuduga, kau berputar jalan dan kembali. Aku sedikit menahan nafas saat kau meraba mawar itu dengan jari-jarimu. Tangan kananmu yang bebas meraih kertas basah yang ku gantungkan di tangkainya. Aku memejamkan mata karena tak bisa membayangkan apa reaksimu nanti.

Dengan bibir gemetaran kau membaca tulisan tangan dengan tinta merah yang kugores dalam-dalam di kertas basah itu.

**.**

**.**

'_**Kalau memang aku tak bisa menjadi setangkai mawar yang sempurna untukmu, kenang saja aku sebagai sepotong kelopak mawar kering yang gugur saat berusaha menggapaimu. Happy Valentine's Day, Dobe..."**_

_**From : Teme**_

**.**

**.**

Kau tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar, memancarkan kebahagiaan berlimpah dan kepuasan setelah membaca tulisanku. Aku sama sekali mengerti kenapa kau tak ketakutan membaca tulisan tanganku. Namun, tubuhku seketika terlonjak saat kemudian ku dapati tangan kirimu telah menggenggam laras pendek yang tak ku tahu berasal dari mana.

"Waktuku adalah malam ini, Teme. Jemput aku sekarang..." ucapmu penuh keyakinan.

Aku memekik penuh kengerian saat kau menembakkan peluru itu tepat ke jantungmu. Darah membuncah keluar dari bilik jantung yang bocor. Seakan cairan merah itu bersorak girang karena sudah lama sekali menunggu datangnya kematian. Aku berusaha merebut benda laknat itu dari tanganmu dan berteriak meminta pertolongan. Namun, aku tahu tak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengar teriakanku. Begitu pula benda itu tak dapat kutahan di tanganku. Aku sudah membiarkanmu sekarat karena ketidakmampuanku! Ya Tuhan, betapa beratnya dosa hambamu! Mana buktinya aku mencintai Naruto Uzumaki kalau begini caranya, Tuhan...? Dobe, jangan matii! Bertahanlah, Dobe! Aku akan memanggil para penghuni langit yang kukenal untuk datang menolong... Dobe, ku mohon... jangan... jangan sekarang...

Darah terakhirmu menetes keluar begitu pula dengan sepenggal nafas pendek penuh tekanan.

Sebuah simphoni melenting indah dari bibir Cupid. Sonata terbaurkan rasa sakit adalah gemuruh lonceng yang terketuk-ketuk pada setiap hati manusia yang tertegun di sampingnya. Selama ini aku tak pernah kenal siapa Cupid. Namun, kini aku baru paham kenapa kau, kekasihku yang sedang kupapah ke langit ini, begitu percaya pada 'penguasa cinta' yang mashyur itu. Cupid sedang menangis. Dia kini sedang menyanyikan senandung kematian untukmu. Perpisahan bagi seorang menusia yang tak pernah lelah menanti kepastian janji, setia menanti derap-derap langkah cinta yang katanya akan segera datang menjemputnya.

_Maafkan aku, Naruto._ Kuakui memang aku yang telah menusukkan panah di jantungmu. Namun tampaknya panahku terlalu kuat menancap. Luka tusukan itu terlalu dalam menembus jantungmu, Dobe... Akibatnya kau tak pernah mampu berpisah dariku. Tapi kini aku telah pulang padamu. Kau pun telah pulang padaku.

"Sasuke..." panggilmu yang baru sadar dari kematian. Saat itu kita telah melayang berdua di antara keping-keping mega. Menyapa bintang-bintang yang tadi malu menunjukkan muka di depan gerimis. _Kini kita sama_. Aku bisa memelukmu dan kau bisa memelukku lagi.

"Kau merindukanku, Naruto?" tanyaku sambil menggesekkan hidungku ke hidungmu.

"Tidak," jawabmu pendek. Tapi, aku tahu kau bohong.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku lagi.

Kau tersenyum dan menempelkan tanganku ke pipimu.

"Aku mau kau membelaiku seperti dulu... Aku sudah lama menginginkannya..." jawabmu lirih.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau bisa menunggu sampai waktumu datang..."

"Malam inilah waktuku, Teme..."

"Dobe..." aku memelukmu seerat yang ku bisa. Aku tak takut nafas kita akan sesak saking kuatnya pelukanku. Karena bagaimana pun, kita sudah tak punya nafas lagi. Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi, Naruto. Aku janji akan menggandeng tanganmu selamanya. Kasihan kau, Dobe. Kau sudah terlampau lelah menunggu waktu untuk bisa bersamaku kembali.

Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang mencintai Naruto Uzumaki.

Dan kini, setelah kematian kekasihku, aku tahu Cupid itu apa.

Bagiku Cupid bukan seseorang. Cupid adalah sesuatu. Dia adalah sebentuk cinta yang bersemayam di hati setiap manusia atas kuasa Tuhan. Selalu mampu menaklukkan penderitaan apapun. Memotong jarak sejauh apapun. Dia tertidur lelap di balik kelambu hati, menunggu jemari yang akan menyibak tirai tertutup itu. Uluran tangan itu datang, dari para gadis atau pemuda yang mencintaimu, ketika nanti kau sudah menemukan kuasa atas jalan takdirmu sendiri. Perpisahan ataupun kematian itu bukan lelucon, namun setidaknya biarkan Cupid bersemayam di ceruk hatimu saat kau merintih dan menangis. Dia yang akan menenangkan tangismu, menghisap kegalauanmu, dan membimbingmu pada penantian setia. Biarkan dia yang menentukan seberapa jauh sonata akan diketukkan. Air matanya adalah harmonisasi nada yang selalu sanggup bertutur indah tentang kisah-kisah kehidupan. Namun, percayalah, berkah Tuhan yang akan turun lewat campur tangan Cupid, hanya diberikan pada mereka yang percaya akan kekuatan cinta.

_And even if the sun refuse to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme…_

_You would still have my heart, until the end of time…_

_Cause all I need is you, My Valentine…_

_You're all I need…_

_My Love, My Valentine…_

**FIN**

**

* * *

_  
_**

_Getaran cinta setia..._

_Beralun dentingnya jauh..._

_Berdecit sakit di dalam keluh..._

_Kenangan berai melodi janji..._

_Simbologi jiwa yang sulit dipelajari.._

_.  
_

_Laba-laba mengurai jaring..._

_Racun neraka tetesi dunia..._

_Dulu kudengar Tchaikovsky..._

_Sekarang aku cinta elegi..._

_Hati tertinggal di masa silam..._

_Cinta tertinggal di kuburan..._

_.  
_

_Komposisi ritmik hipnotis waktu..._

_Hermes mencium bibir Aphrodite..._

_Ada palang melintang di jalan kita..._

_Sang gadislah merpati lumpuh..._

_Sedang sang pria kenangannya..._

_.  
_

_Saat aku tersedak sengau..._

_Saat aku terengah sakit..._

_Aku merasakannya..._

_Jantungmu menyokong jantungku..._

_Tapi, tak bisa lagi kutemukan desahmu..._

_.  
_

_Siapa sebenarnya kau?_

_Ilusi dari memoar suram?_

_Masa lalu yang tercampakkan?_

_Korban takdir dan perpisahan?_

_Atau janji di dalam ingkar?_

_.  
_

_Setelah malam itu..._

_Saat kau letupkan api di dalam hening..._

_Kau menunjukkan baki darahmu..._

_Aku baru sadar..._

_Kita telah lama terpisah..._

**Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang manusia kalau dia selalu mengeja kenangan dalam setiap detik nafasnya? **_**Happy Valentine's Day.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Key nggak puas kalau Naru nggak mati! Key nggak puas! *digebukin Naru* Okelah,**** sehancur apapun hasilnya, fict ini sudah selesai. Key minta saran untuk ke depannya ya? Hehe!**

**Jaa, Nee, terima kasih ya Senpai****-ku sayang ^^b ( tapi dibelakang ngasah golok XP )**

**RnR...???**

**Ps : Hari Kasih Sayang bukan waktunya membuka flame... ^^v**

*********....Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca...*****


End file.
